Collisions Of A Finer Love
by ohcalamity
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, seeing Austin would help her finish those songs. / My take on Road Trips & Reunions. Austin&Ally. oneshot.


so, hello dear fanfiction readers. I'm not sure if anyone from this archive remembers me, since I was gone for so long but I blame school. Disregard the actual episode because this does not really follow the plot line of the episode. Anyways, this title is so irrelevant idk. Bonus points if you know which song it's from. Enjoy!

Collisions Of A Finer Love

"Ally you're here!" Austin exclaimed, running to hug tightly a security guard that was anyone _but Ally_.

It had never gotten this bad before. Austin wasn't the type to miss someone so much that he hallucinated about them. However, this was an exception because _they are Austin and Ally_ and they had never been separated for longer than a day. Who knows how much he had been through, being without her for ninety-four days on tour. He had resorted to singing love songs at every show meant specifically for her (not out loud anyway) in hopes that somehow, she'll know that those songs were for her. After all, Steal Your Heart was written for her. However, singing those love songs did not go well, due to the many female fans that he had. He missed Ally _so much_. So much, to the extent that he hugged one of his stage security crew, thinking that it was her. Apparently, being without someone of utmost importance to him does things towards his sanity. The stage security guy was, after all, wearing yellow, and which guy did not want to see his crush (Ally, not the security guard) wearing his favorite color?

"He must _really_ miss Ally." Trish stated, an ever-present frown on her face, being concerned for her friend's wellbeing.

It was true, being on tour was a tough journey, and even more arduous without Ally. She was the intelligent and neat one in the group, and she was the one to keep Team Austin together in times of crisis. Right now, this could very well be an _existential crisis_, and even Trish admitted that she needed Ally here, with them too. Being with two teenage boys on a tour bus for ninety four days can drive a girl crazy, no matter how attractive the both of them were. Austin didn't fare very well either. Trish and Dez knew that for a fact, because sometimes, when he thinks that no one could hear him, he would head for the back of the bus and start playing depressing love songs. It was clear that he hadn't slept very well since the last time that he and Ally spoke.

"Or he just really like security guards." Dez spoke, trying to lighten the situation. Well, he _tried_. As ignorant as Dez could be sometimes, he knew the severity of the situation. He too, missed Ally. It was after seeing Austin pull away from the creeped out security guy with an infinite amount of sadness that Dez and Trish realized that they had to do something about the current situation, and fast. The only nearest thing they had to seeing Ally in person was to video call her, which they did the following morning.

They started the video call early in the morning, while Austin was sleeping blissfully in his bunk bed.

"Trish, Dez? It's been so long since I've seen you guys! How are you guys doing? How was tour? Where's Austin?" Ally, being her usual cheery self, rambled on.

"Hey Ally, nice to know you're still your usual self." Trish teased, while Ally blushed.

"We're alright, but in case you're wondering about Austin, he's..." Dez trailed off.

"Austin's not doing very well. He misses you, Ally." Trish sighed, clearly worried.

"Oh no," Ally murmured. "Speaking of Austin, where is he?"

"He's still asleep, we wanted it to be a surprise." Trish explained, "Hey, why not wake him up now?"

Bringing the tablet over to Austin's bunk, just as Trish was about to rudely blast an air horn into his ear, he mumbled something barely audible. Something that Ally could've sworn she heard. Thinking that it was just her mind running wild again, she ignored it. She was snapped out of her reverie when Austin's high-pitched scream and a mess of blond hair showed up on the screen of her iPad. Her heart pounding at his voice, she looked up at the brightly lit screen, to meet his chocolate colored orbs.

"Ally?" Shock was etched all over his face.

"Austin." She whispered breathlessly, taking in the glorious sight before her. Austin with his messed up hair, rumpled shirt lifting ever so slightly at the corners. She didn't fail to catch his dark brown eyes lighting up upon seeing her, and that alone made her insides flutter. They made small talk, dancing lightly around what they had really wanted to say. Besides, Trish and Dez were there too.

"How are you?" He had asked her, causing her mind to spin into a mess of unsaid words and _how she's not fine and that most of it was all because of him. _

"I'm fine." Of course, being Ally Dawson, she took the easy way out. She had lied through her teeth. She hadn't been faring well either, hallucinating the whole of Team Austin back at Sonic Boom after two months of Austin's tour, especially Austin. She had imagined him standing at the doors of Sonic Boom, with his smoldering gaze on her, him spinning her around in his arms.

"I have songs that I'm having trouble finishing." She admitted, biting her lip anxiously, not wanting to admit that _he_ was the reason why.

"Maybe you just need to take a break." Austin reasoned, "You could join us on the last stop of tour!"

She hesitated, worried that there would be no one to watch Sonic Boom. Her dad, who had been watching quietly from the side, offered to take over the store for a few days, lifting the burden off her shoulders. Along with the pleads of her friends ("C'mon Ally!" "Please?") and Austin's puppy dog eyes, she knew she had to agree.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna join you guys on tour!" Ally decided, as her face lit up with the possibility that she would see Austin sooner than those ninety-four days. Maybe, _just maybe_, seeing Austin would help her finish those songs.

* * *

Ally stepped out of the gate, her eyes instantaneously scanning through the sea of people rushing about Gate 27, hoping to find a mess of blond or ginger hair (because face it, she wouldn't be able to spot Trish.) She was getting worried when she failed to spot them, when she heard her name being called and did not need to turn around to know who it was.

Surprisingly, he came alone. (He did manage to persuade Dez and Trish to give them some alone time.)

When he saw her, she didn't fail to notice the way his eyes lit up and it was like the whole of him shone with happiness. They ran over to embrace each other and even though it was not the twirling hug of what she had imagined, the way he embraced her made her heart pound wildly in her chest. He was gripping her waist tightly, not the kind of tight that hurt her, but rather the kind of tight that made her breathless, as though she was his lifeline. His face was buried in her hair and his lips are barely an inch from her neck and _it's not helping at all that they are only friends_.

They pulled apart, only to have Austin lean in and kiss her gently. It was a slow and sweet kiss, it would have been _perfect_ if it wasn't for Ally's mind because it was spinning around. Her brain was in overdrive, of all the different ways and possibilities of how it, all of this, would end. Austin pulled away and upon noticing her expressions, his smile was wiped off his face.

"I-I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He had messed up. Ally was bracing herself, waiting for him to say that it was all a mistake and that they should just pretend that it never happened.

"I'm sorry Ally, I shouldn't have done that." He spoke, hurt evident in his dark hazel eyes. "It's just that, during these past three months of my tour, I had realized something. I realized that _I need you_. Everything is just better when I'm with you and there was this period of time that I was just thinking every night, about how it would be different, with you by my side on tour. I had these consistent nightmares about you leaving me and I realized that there's no way I could definitely make it without you. Maybe you are not ready for there to be an _us_ just yet, but I am letting you know that it's what I want."

"I-I know we both want this. So bad." Ally exhaled shakily, gesturing between the two of them, "But what about our careers? The last time that we tried, it didn't go so well. We have _so much_ at stake."

"Ally, _I like you_. I am willing to take the risk, because you're worth it." He stated earnestly and stares at her with expectant puppy eyes, trying hard to ignore the 'awww's he elicited from the crowd that had gathered. (Why are they watching the two of them anyway? Don't they have better things to do?)

"I-" She was usually excellent with words, being a writer and all. However, she was having a difficult time trying to form coherent sentences around him. So, she leaned upwards and kissed him on the cheek. After all, what else could she do when someone who is so incredibly important to her is in front of her, telling her that he wants to be with her with those adoring eyes?

He said nothing but instead smiled, a genuine one. They can take this one step at a time. As long as she's by his side, he knows he can do anything.

* * *

that's the end of this fic. thanks for reading and please do **leave a review**! (:

p.s. also, how flippin' adorable was the raura radio disney takeover? I'm freaking out.


End file.
